dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta/NT
General= Background One of Alto's volunteer councilmen and a powerful mage. Originally he sought to bring prosperity to his home by removing its complacency, believing that humanity thrives best in chaos. In DCI NT, however, his awareness of the Amaterasu's dream has turned him into an omnicidal nihilist. He now seeks to destroy anything he considers a falsehood, and has very little regard for even his own life. His story revolves around his attempt to either recruit or siphon power off of the summons, thinking that if he can use them as a boost he can force awaken Amaterasu. If not kill her outright. Outfits *Mystic Robes: Based on Crono artwork. He wears heavy robes and a cloak that almost completely conceal his body. Only pointed shoes are clearly shown, with the bottom of his pants and the collar of his shirt being possibly visible. Though his hands appearing from the long sleeves when spellcasting. His head, however, is almost completely shown. Chin length, unkempt brown hair and a mask hides his face. A large triangle, his chosen namesake, is embellished on the front of his cloak. A chain is attached to both ends of the cloak, but it's actually kept together with an attachment to his robes. *Fusionist Attire: Based on Nelo art. He wears a hooded coat with the bottom parts separated into five distinct parts, with a plain undershirt and close fitting pants adorning two belts. The coat is held open by a collar piece that displays a large triangle, his namesake. Beneath the hood only his neck and mask can be seen, though it's implied he has shorter hair with this outfit. His only other clothing is pauldron-like fabrics attached to the coat and shoes. When spellcasting his hands light up and the sleeves of his coat begin to emit magical veins based on the spell he's casting. Weapons *Mystic Visage: Mask based on Crono art. Made from an ivory-like material with indents and etchings to make it emulate a human face. *Fusionist Visage: Mask based on Nelo art. Glossy and etched in more detail, with blackened eye sockets and markings around the eyes. Enchanted so that the eyes move about, making it more clear where he's looking. *True Visage: Technically not a weapon, as Delta removes his mask rather than replace it, but can be quipped as his weapon skin. While his mask is removed Delta has a noticeably higher pitch voice. Titles *'Character Level 10': Awakened Fusionist *'Offline Crystal Rank': Lucid Dreamer *'100 Ranked Wins': Budding Strategist *'500 Ranked Wins': Harbinger of Entropy *'1000 Ranked Wins': Mastery over Sigils Musical Themes *''Story:'' The Masked Magus *''Overworld:'' A World of Falsehood *''Dungeon:'' March of the Madman *''Battle: ''Facing Chaos *''Boss: ''Rampant Nihilism |-| Gameplay= Overview Special Bravery HP Fusion Arts |-| Quotes= |-| Boss= Delta can be fought as a boss for several characters, most notably Ruger and TBD. During a standard boss encounter his health is increased to 5k and he has three lives. Delta rarely fights with allies. He usually fights equipped with Fusion Arts as his HP attack and the standard EX-Skill Esunaga, with his second EX-Skill depending on the opponent fighting him TBD. Final Form After failed attempts at capturing the summons' powers and his meeting with Gero, Delta can be fought as a boss in the Alto shard. Here he is fought in a unique stage known as Tower's Peak, which acts as a purely neutral fighting ground. As per nomal, his boss only has one health gauge while he needs to eliminate three players to succeed. His stats are altered: having 10k health instead of the standard 3.5k, his base BRV increased to 2.5k, and recovers bravery at double the speed. He has all four HP attacks equipped, and can use all four regardless of vertical positioning, and starts with all four Sigil starts unlocked from the beginning. Finally, his Sigils no longer dissipate over time, EX-Skills have reduced cooldown, and he's equipped with the standard EX-Skills Dispel and Esunaga. He also has a few new abilities. Most notably, his EX-Skill changes to "Conjure Sigils": which grants him four random sigils on use, which are shown in the animation of the ability, and produces a shock wave that knock opponents back and dissipates projectiles. Due to his EX-Skill recharge speed being increased, this EX-Skill has only a 10s cool down. He can also use all of his BRV attacks regardless of his vertical position, with the following adjustments. *Scorched Earth: When used in the air, he slashes downward with the second blade instead. *Geo-Breaker: When used in the air, acts like a downward angled version of Burning Skies that grants an Earth Sigil. *Tidal Shift: Geysers have greater vertical reach on the ground, and reach both upward and downward when used in the air. *Dancing Waves: Now has absorption. Delta's AI will be focused on whoever's pressuring him the most, but he will switch targets rapidly and play mostly defensively with BRV attacks. His HP attacks, by contrast, are much more aggressive and often aimed at whoever has the least amount of health before he focuses back on defending himself. Special variants of this boss can be activated based on party composition, however this only changes the cutscenes related to the fight and who he targets most. Special variants exist if the team has Ruger, Delta, Noltia, or TBD. If a combination of these heroes exist, it will be based on who's selected as the player character (or P1, in multiplayer co-op).